


Mirror Blue, Forest Green

by LunaEarnshaw



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Magic, Multi, elements of character study
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEarnshaw/pseuds/LunaEarnshaw
Summary: After the events of The Raven King everything is different. Gansey is in someways more of a magical forest than a person. Blue keeps seeing Gansey die. And Henry's whole world has changed, in more ways than one. Coming of age is hard enough without  magic and time messing with our heroes' heads. And then there's that pesky matter of falling in love.Set after and looking at the consequences of The Raven King. (Apologies for the inadequate summary.)





	Mirror Blue, Forest Green

The way that a magic forest dreams is different from the way a young man dreams. When Gansey dreams, his dreams are filled with wind and sun and old kings. Well maybe that last one isn’t that different from the boy Gansey’s dreams. The strangest things about Gansey’s dreams are that he can’t tell them from reality. In a way it doesn’t matter. What is magic if not dream made reality? And Gansey is all magic now.

Henry’s dreams are much the same. He’s always liked dreaming, perhaps because the language of dreams is his native language of thought. Or maybe he just likes all that weird shit you get to do: riding giant bees into a grey mist that becomes the Aglionby football field to get into a gladiator style fight with Lynch and then to wake up in time for Latin. Henry has to say that’s incredible. If anything has changed in his dreams it’s that there has been an increase in Blue and Gansey guest appearances. To put it plainly he dreams of kissing Blue as he runs his hand along Gansey’s back. Once, and only once, he dreams of the tomb. The more he tries not to think about it, the more his mind returns to the nightmare.

Blue doesn’t dream. Mostly because Blue doesn’t sleep. When Blue does sleep, she sees of Gansey’s dead body. Sometimes she sees it awake too, and it isn’t even her imagination. In a way, Gansey really is dead.

Gansey sees rocks flying. They make clip, bang, and clatter noises. The earth is rioting again. Gansey often dreams of earthquakes and of avalanches. _Bang-bang-bang_ , the rocks are getting insistent now _BANG._ “Gansey-boy! Oi, Gansey-boy!” _Henry?_ Gansey isn’t dreaming. He looks out the window, and sees Henry throwing rocks up at him. Blue stands next to him wearing, wait is that a _dress_?

“You’re going to break the window like that,” Gansey shouts down to them“Get on down here Dick cubed!” Henry calls gleefully. “You’re going to miss graduation.”

“Graduation’s not for” he checks his watch “oh my, not for another five hours.” _It’s also happening now_ , he doesn’t say. No need to alarm them.

“But there’s so much we need to do before then. Chop, chop let’s go!” Henry says.

“C’mon down before Henry gets _really_ dramatic” says Blue.

“I think he’s plenty dramatic already,” says Gansey.

“Oh, my royal Dick–”

“Don’t call me that, Henry.”

“ –my royal Dick, you ain’t seen nothing yet.”

“Point taken. I’m coming.” At top speed Gansey dresses. They’ve been told to wear formal attire, though he doesn’t know what the point is since it will be covered by the graduation gown anyway. He puts on a suit anyway. He checks his reflection in the mirror as he brushes his hair. Is it just him or does everything seem oddly crooked? He tries straightening his tie. No effect. A honk, sharp and aggressive, sounds from outside. Gansey shrugs at his own reflection, then tosses his cap and gown over his arm and heads out.

“The dress is… unexpected,” Gansey says kissing Blue on the head (they haven’t risked a proper kiss since the kissed that killed him) “but nice.”

It is a nice dress: black velvet at the top with long sleeves and a black and short with a gold and black square pattern at the bottom, separated by a sizable bright gold bow in the middle. Gansey has the impression that Blue had combined several garments together to make it, and (as far as he was able to judge these things) rather successfully. She smiles, but it looks just a little strained and tired.

Henrys claps Gansey on the shoulder in greeting. His black suit and gold tie and _gold eyeliner_ (Gansey is thoroughly impressed) match Blue’s outfit wonderfully.

They all get into Henry’s car.

“Where are we going?” Gansey asks.

“To pay our respects, of course,” Henry replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback of any kind is always welcome (and in fact encouraged)!


End file.
